Hate at First Sight
by h3y.soul.sist3r
Summary: Amy and Ian both vow to steer clear of each other. But fate won't be kind. Will their vows hold up? Will more hearts break? How will Amy react to seeing Ian Kabra again, back, badder-and more handsome- than ever? Amy/Ian
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I do not own the 39 Clues series, any of the characters from the series, or anything related to New York. I do, however, own a pair of huge pink fluffy slippers.**

**

* * *

**

**Hate at First Sight**

Amy P.O.V.

He stole my heart. And broke it. Stepped on it. Shattered it into a million pieces. And I let him. I let Ian Kabra sweep me off my feet, and drop me from 100 feet in the air, and as I came crashing down, I had one coherent thought in my head: I will never love anyone, for as long as I live. No one will break my shattered heart and step all over it ever again. And as I fly on a plane towards New York, I swear to myself that I will keep that promise. No matter what happens.

Ian P.O.V.

I broke her heart. Stole it. Threw it on the ground and shattered it into a million pieces. She relied on me for support, was leaning on me, was my equal, and I stepped away, letting her fall, and I watched her hit the ground, I had one coherent thought in my-devilishly handsome- head: I will never, ever get close to Amy, ever, and break her heart once again. And as I wait for Amy in this godforsaken airport, I realize, I'll never be able to stay away from her. No matter how hard I try.


	2. My Life Gets Worse

Amy P.O.V.

I rushed through the crowd, pushing my way through to get to Dan, whom I had lost because he wanted to go look at the ninja action figures in the gift shop. Ugh, _brothers_! All I had wanted to do was take a vacation, since the race for the 39 clues is now over, and the damn Cobras won. Don't ask me how we got the money; to this day, I don't know. But the good thing is that Nellie is now our legal guardian, since Beatrice disowned Dan and I: _"A disgrace to your family! Traveling around the godforsaken world without a thought in your mind for me! Do you know how worried I was?!" _Yadda yadda yadda. As if! But Dan just has to ruin it by getting freakin' LOST practically the second we land. I reached the gift shop just as someone came out of it. We collided, sending both of us flying. I looked up, blushing and about to stutter an apology, when I looked up into the face I swore never to look into again. Ian Kabra peered down at me, mirroring the same look of shock I probably had plastered all over my face. Then I recovered and exploded.

"_YOU_! WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE?! ISN'T IT ENOUGH TO WIN THE RACE, BY STEALING ALL THE CLUES, I MIGHT ADD? MUST YOU COME AND TORTURE ME WHILE I TRY TO FORGET ALL ABOUT THAT DAMN RACE?! You've hurt me enough."

The end of my eruption ended with me trailing off until I doubted he could actually hear me. Apparently, he did.

"Amy, I'm sorry, please, let me explain-"

"No," I whimpered. "I have to go… go… find Dan."

And, before he could utter a word, I ran into the gift shop.

I found Dan standing where he said he'd be, inhaling a giant bag of Sour Skittles. I rushed up to him, grabbed him by the elbow, and started towing him out of the store.

"AMY! Wait!! I haven't paid yet!"

I barely glanced back at him.

"Paid for _what_?"

"THE SKITTLES!"

I skidded to a stop.

"If you haven't paid for the skittles, then why are you EATING THEM?!"

"I was hungry!"

"Then go pay!"

"I don't have any money!"

Could my life be any worse? I run into the worst Cobra, and now Dan can't pay for a bag of Skittles, and neither can I! And Nellie probably ran off to find a store that sells rock/metal band… things. What am I going to do?

Then, Ian Kabra pops into the store. My life just got _that_ much worse.


	3. Persuading

Ian P.O.V.

I stared after Amy as she ran into the store. I heard her screaming at Dan about not having enough money to purchase something. Thinking I could step in here, since Amy sounded frenzied, and I had plenty of money to throw away, I stepped into the store.

Apparently, Amy wasn't thinking along the same lines as I was, since the second she spotted me, her face hardened to stone. She started tugging on Dan's arm again, harder, muttering something about stealing it; they were Cahill's, after all.

I stepped in front of her, trying to stop her from leaving. She looked up, and it looked like there were tears in her eyes.

"Move out of the way, _Cobra_."

Her nickname stung, but I didn't show it. Kabra's don't show pain or weakness. Dan must've heard Amy speaking, because he looked up from his bag of some kind of candy and sneered at me. It didn't bug me as much to see him mad at me, but it still kind of hurt.

"Amy," I started, ignoring the look of venom she gave me. "I can pay for whatever you need to-"

"No!" She spat, quietly, but poison lacing her words. "I don't need _your_ charity."

"But what are you going to do if you can't pay for _that_?" I asked, pointing to the bag.

"I'll manage," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Amy-"

"Ian, don't you have someone else to torture?"

I sighed. Amy could be so impossible. If she would only listen!

"Go park your rich butt somewhere else!" Dan barked.

How could I forget how impossible Dan was? He was possibly even harder to deal with than Amy. But neither of them would accept my money, unless…

"Amy, Dan, how close were you two to winning the race?"

"You know very well how close we were, Kabra." Amy now looked down at her shoes, biting her lip.

"Not exactly,"

"Well," Amy sighed, caving in. "We had the 38th clue, and were traveling to Antarctica. We found the 39th clue, then YOU had the nerve to show up, and you STOLE THE CLUE and went back to Boston and 'completed' the race, so now you're even MORE famous, and rich, and handsome than you used to be, while Dan and I can barely afford a BAG OF FREAKING SKITTLES! So, actually, I think you know EXACTLY what happed, Cobra!"

I winced. Did she really think I did it for the publicity and riches, and did she just say that I was _handsome_?! _Wait! _I told myself. _Do I really care about what this twit thinks?_

"But Amy, what if I told you that you could get all rich and famous and whatever else you want?"

"Wha-how-where-when… huh?" She stuttered.

"All I have to do is tell Mr. Mackenzie or whatever that you two helped me win the hunt for the 39 clues, and you can be the most powerful people in the world, alongside Natalie and me."

Dan looked at me suspiciously.

"What's in it for us?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. Could this boy possibly _be_ any denser? He was offered all the power in the world, and yet he asks what's in it for him?!

Amy, on the other hand, looked at me with a mixture of shock and fury.

"You leave me for DEAD in a cave in Korea, almost let your mother feed me to the SHARKS, almost cut Dan's HEAD off, and so many other things, yet, you think I want to become all powerful next to _you_!" She shrieked.

People had started to stare at us, so I tried to shush her, but she wasn't finished yet.

"And all Dan and I get credit for is _helping _you win the race! We would have rightfully won, but _no,_ _you_ sweep in and steal the clue and you want us to be your-your- apprentice!" She spat. "And you probably think that anyone would just fall to their knees, _begging_ you to rule beside them, don't you? Well, all _you_ are is an obnoxious, ruthless Kabra, and you'll _never_ change!"

I have to admit, that remark hit home. But I won't let a snide comment from a mere peasant undermine a Kabra.

"But Amy-"

"No, Ian. Dan and I don't want charity. We'll manage. We still have Nellie."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? How's that going for you?" I smirked.

Amy blushed and stuttered out, "W-w-well, s-she went to that rock b-band store."

Ah. The same old blushing, stuttering Amy that I knew and loved. Wait-did I just say loved? What's wrong with me?

Amy seemed to shake herself out of it.

"So, Ian, if your _Highness_ would like to drag your _royal_ ass out of here, feel free to do so." She sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Where did this cold, closed off Amy suddenly come from? I haven't seen her in less than a year, and she turns into _this _Amy? Did_ I_ cause her to be this person, always pushing people away? Did she not want her heart broken yet again? Did she not want to put her trust anywhere? But then again: _trust no one._ Including yourself.

"Amy, come on, you and Dan could be rich and have everyth-"

"No. I don't want to have_ anything_ to do with _you_."

"But Amy-"

"No. I said no, and that's final. What makes you think you can just pop back up into my life and-"

The next thing I did, I had no control over. Something must have come over me, but I don't at all regret what I did.

I suddenly leaned down, cradled Amy's face in my hands, and kissed her, just the way, I now realized, I had wanted to all along.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so, how did y'all like it? Srry, I'm southern, so you'll hear me talk, er, type like that a lot. Just so you know, I meant to write Mr. McIntyre wrong, b/c Ian Kabra's just all _that, _so it makes sense for him to not remember the name. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Chick-fil-A's brownies to all of you! Do you like those? I LOVE THEM! I want to get at least 20 reviews before I continue this story. Oh, and don't forget to read my new story, Love Me Now, and tell me what you think. Should I do multiple couples instead of just Amy and Ian? If I should, which couples? Haimy is pretty okay, too, but DOWN WITH KURT!! Sorry, I just don't trust him much. And have you read _The Emperor's Code_? I'm reading it, and it's SOOO GOOD!!!! Ok, this Author's Note is longer than my first chapter, so I'll shut up now. Make sure you press that little button right below. Yeah, THAT one. NO!! DON'T CLICK THAT ONE! The OTHER ONE! THE ONE THAT SAYS _REVIEW_! You know you wanna!**


	4. A Horrible Encounter

Amy P.O.V.

I stood still, shocked. Ian- Ian _Kabra_- kissing _me_?! I can't believe it- I'd been waiting _years_ and _years _for him to do just that, and now that he did, I just don't think I care that much anymore. Or do I? I mean, Ian Kabra's just a huge jerk, and I'll encounter enough of those in my lifetime. So I should have gotten over him, right? But then, why hadn't I broken apart from the kiss?

Suddenly, my subconscious mind took over. I pulled away from him, and just stared. Suddenly, I jerked my hand back, and slapped Ian across the face as hard as I could.

"You _jerk_!" I hissed. "How many times are you going to pretend to love me before I die of heartbreak?"

"But-" Ian pleaded, holding his hand to his cheek, where I could still see a red mark. "Amy-"

"I'm leaving. Don't ever come find me, and don't _ever_ show your face anywhere _near_ me! Come on, Dan, we're leaving!"

But Dan was nowhere to be found. Dammit, he must have slipped out of my grip while I was-er- _involved_ with Ian. Where did he go? I don't want to stay with this heartless _jerk_ a second longer, and Dan goes all Harry Houdini on me?

Ian tried again.

"Amy, _please_, let me explain-"

"Oh," I cut him off. "I think you've done enough explaining for one day, Ia-"

"Amy! I haven't got a word in edgewise! If you would just let me ex-"

"Why should I listen to anything _you_ have to say? Did you listen to _me _when you sealed me in a cave? Did you listen to _me_ when you almost fed me to sharks? Did you listen to _me_ when-"

Ian exploded.

"AMY, LOOK, THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO! I KNOW I'VE BEEN A JERK, BUT IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME EXPLAIN, IT MIGHT BE CLEARED UP! YOU _ALWAYS _DWELL ON THE PAST, AND IF YOU WOULD JUST_ LISTEN_, FOR _ONCE_, MAYBE YOU WOULD MOVE ON!!!"

I stared at him, shell shocked. I'd seen Ian Kabra a lot of things: sad, happy, wistful, mad, ruthless, the list goes on and on. But I'd never seen him explode like that. I felt horrible when I realized I was the one who made him explode like that, and even more horrible when I realized all he'd said was true. It was a long time ago, and he hadn't gotten to explain, since I'd kept interrupting him, and I did dwell on the past. But, during the hunt, I didn't have much else to dwell on, except for deciphering the clues, and who to trust, and where we were going next, and how we would get there without being tailed, and about the hunt itself. Okay, so maybe I did have a lot more to think about, and I _chose_ to dwell on the past.

Now I felt really terrible for Ian; regardless of who he was, he deserved a second chance-no, he used that one up, or third-nope, used up, or fourth-okay, _definitely_ used up… oh, you know what I mean.

But now, I don't know what came over me, I looked up at him once more, for all I knew, the last time, and fled.

* * *

Ian P.O.V.

I stared after Amy, blinking. I don't know why or how I just blew up like that, but had I scared her? Or had she just thought I was a lunatic and ran for her life, before she was affected? I knew I shouldn't just stand here, that I should follow her, but my feet were glued to the floor. Then, I thought about what I had wanted to say, and I realized that I wasn't finished with her, so I set off.

Amy was always a fast runner, and the fact that this was a New York airport and that she had a head start didn't help my case much. As I weaved in and out of people, looking for a sign of her reddish brown hair, I saw her brother, Dan. He was running toward something, so thinking it was Amy, I sprinted after him.

When I actually got close enough to see him, I saw that he was running toward an American vending machine. Why they have those here in America, I have no idea. All that fat and sugar packed into a small pouch…ugh! But thinking about those disgusting _things _wouldn't help me get any closer to finding Amy.

Then, I saw a figure that was wearing exactly the same clothes Amy was wearing-not that I look at her clothes. Yuck, American peasant garments, not even vintage!- so I rushed over to her. She was helping an elderly woman that it looked like she had knocked over pick her things up off the ground.

"Amy!" I called, rushing over. "Do you need any help?"

But as I reached her, the girl turned around.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" She asked irritably.

I started. She looked _nothing_ like Amy from the front, but I could have sworn she was from the back. But just as I was about to reply, I saw another flash of red, and caught a glimpse of Amy face running to the exit, only about 50 meters away from me. I saw that she was wearing a different shirt than this girl, but they both look like crap, how was I supposed to know to difference? **AN: The shirts look like crap, not the people, I mean, why would Ian say Amy looked like crap? Think, people!**

"Excuse me," I blurted, breaking into a run once again.

I had almost reached Amy when a flood of people blocked her from view. By the time I had shoved my way through, mumbling apologies along the way, Amy was outside and a good distance away.

I threw the door open and rushed into the deafening New York streets. I narrowly avoided getting hit by one of the many cars on the road, and considered hailing a taxi to take me the rest of the way, for my safety. But I saw two flaws in that plan: one, the taxi wouldn't be able to go where I wanted it to go in time, and two, I would never get in one of those yellow cabs anyway. If I wanted to follow Amy, I would have to risk getting hit and dying. Perhaps I should have grabbed a pen and paper and started writing my will back in the airport: _…for Natalie, I leave my Porsche, my Lamborghini, and my private jet. For mum, I leave my various poisons and weapons. For dad, I leave…_ I forced these thoughts from my head as I ran. If I got distracted, I wouldn't have _time_ to write my will. I wouldn't even have a deathbed to die on. So I focused on my search for Amy.

I turned a corner, and saw the sight I had been dreading. Amy was pushed up against a wall, cowering, surrounded by a crowd of burly teenagers that looked slightly drunk. As they closed in on her, I had only one thought: _save Amy!_

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I was just too impatient to wait for 20 reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I did it kind of quickly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day! This is my longest chapter yet! And the next one will-hopefully- be longer! R&R! Okay, here, let me guide you to the review button. Okay, so move down a little, then move a little to the left- no! Not _that_ much to the left! Okay, back to the right, almost, almost, there! Got it! Now look at your mouse. There are two buttons, right? Now click the one under your pointer finger. NO, your _other_ pointer finger! Right, that one. Good, now _click_! You're so smart! You just learned how to review! Now, type something using the keyboard. You know, the big rectangle with keys on it. NO, not house keys, computer keys with letters on them! Ok, good, now I can't help you type, you gotta do that yourself! But, you could, and this is just a suggestion, type in: I love your story! Write more! Again, just a suggestion! I so love doing that.**


	5. No!

Amy P.O.V.

I looked up into the faces of the drunken looking teens. They were stumbling around, and looked a little uncertain on their feet, except for one. He was the biggest, and his muscles looked revoltingly big, like he was on steroids. His shirt was off, and I dreaded the thought of what he would do to me.

I was scared to death, and as the gang pushed me up against the wall, I squeezed my eyes shut and averted my face from the disgusting smell of beer on their breath. I cringed, and as one of them-the one on steroids, who seemed to be their leader- pushed up against me, I stood, waiting for the most horrible part to come.

I felt him grab me around the waist, and as his huge hands groped for the waistband of my jeans, I suddenly felt a _whoosh_, and miraculously, the drunkard was no longer on top of me. I heard a loud _thunk_ and a _clang_, and as I opened my eyes, a strange and, I never thought I'd say this, but, _welcome_ sight greeted me.

There stood Ian Kabra, who looked like he had just grabbed and thrown the assaulter down, by his disheveled black hair, and was now pointing a poisonous dart gun at him, one that looked strangely similar to the one he used to use against me, but probably wasn't, since a Kabra never uses the same thing twice. And there was the assaulter, who had apparently seen the sharp dart that the gun had shot into one of his friends was now oozing green poison, cowering in the face of my savior.

Ian P.O.V.

I stood over the foolish boy with my dart gun pointed at chest; how _dare_he mess with my Amy! He was pretty big, but I could see he was that the dart gun might pierce his fake abs. He should've known that he couldn't mess with Amy and get away with it without a scratch. Why, he bloody well should never have messed with her in the first place! Then, with that thought, I glanced over at Amy to see if she was okay, because if she wasn't, the drunk's heart would be pumping out poison instead of blood soon enough!

As I looked over at Amy, I saw how relieved she looked to see me saving her. Then I wondered what might have happened if I hadn't tried to follow her out of the airport. And, as I realized whose fault all this was, I felt a tremendous wave of guilt wash over me. If I had never made her mad, she would never have stalked off like that, and she would never have been so vulnerable to an attack.

Amy must've seen the look of remorse and guilt on my face, because she offered me a weak smile. And, needless to say, it made my day just that much better to see that she, at least temporarily, forgave me for betraying her so many times before, during the hunt. Her smile… it was just so... beautiful, yet so simple, and that made it all the more pure. And just then, I felt something be yanked out of my hand, and I jerked myself out of my fantasy.

I looked down at the boy I was holding captive, and saw that he was now holding my dart gun, which was now pointed in between my eyes. Although this boy looked like he could easily physically overpower anyone, he didn't seem very smart. Between the eyes was one of the least painful and least lethal places to hit someone with a poisonous dart. Obviously, all this guy knew about violence and shooting came from those useless American violence movies. Had he been a Lucian, he would have had the proper spy training and learned that you should immediately aim for the heart.

I wasn't too worried, after all, I had escaped from the best Lucian fighters without a scratch, and this gangly boy couldn't even aim for the right place.

But Amy looked as pale as a ghost. She gasped quietly, obviously trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Ian…" She prayed quietly, her eyes closed, "Please, don't hurt Ian..."

I heard a shuffle, and I saw that one of the other boys was advancing on Amy, who was completely unaware. I needed to make a split second decision: should I stay where I was and save myself, at the risk of killing Amy, or should I leap up and yank her out of the way, risking my life? The choice was pretty obvious to me.

I leaped up and, just as the boy was about to pounce, I jerked Amy away and threw myself on top of her, shielding her from harm. Our eyes met, and I was pretty sure that my thought was the same as hers: _this is what happened back in Korea, when that cave was opened and I kissed her for the first time_.

But we didn't have much time to think about it, because, just then, I heard a low growl and jumped up, pulling Amy to her feet, just before the same ass threw himself at us again. I whirled around and judo kicked the jerk in the jaw, so hard that it started bleeding. Amy glared at him, a steely look in her eyes, before punching him in the nose.

"That's what you get for messing with me," She muttered.

She then turned around and walked up to the guy with the dart gun and kicked him straight in the sweet spot. **AN: HAHA! SUCKA!**

"And that's what you get for messing with Ian."

He doubled over, groaning, and the dart gun clattered to the ground. I ran over and picked it up, pointing it at the remaining gang members, who were gathered in a corner in a sort of huddle.

"Touch either Amy or me and I'll shoot." I threatened.

They nodded, and each ran stumbling towards me. I braced myself, then kicked my foot up and hit the first one in the stomach. I turned slightly and shot the dart gun into the other's arm. I punched the next one in the jaw, and as I did that, the one that I had shot earlier came up and tried to hit me with a badly placed kick. I stepped aside and pushed him over, which was all he needed to pass out again. I looked down at their unresponsive faces, quite proud of myself.

I was about to turn to Amy, when I saw a flash her hair out of the corner of my eyes, and saw her fly through the air and hit the brick wall behind her. She looked like she was struggling with all her might to stay conscious. I ran toward her, wanting to help, but before I reached her, I heard the one person I had forgotten to knock out whisper something in my ear.

"If you want to survive in this world, Ian Kabra, you have to learn to put yourself before others." He hissed.

His voice sounded oddly familiar, but before I could place it, he slammed his fist onto the top of my head, _hard_, and as the world around me turned black, I heard one thing, a female's scream, resounding over and over in my head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

**AN: OMG!! Who was that gangster kid? How did he know Ian's name? Is he a Cahill? If he is, which branch does he belong to?! Sorry, I'm not very good with sappy scenes like when Ian was thinking about Amy's smile. And, just so you know, I totally made up all that stuff about where to shoot the dart guns and stuff; how would I know where to shoot a dart? I've never even _seen_a poisonous dart gun, let alone used one! And I think between the eyes is actually one of the worst places to shoot someone. But IDK, what I'm writing is based on movies. Isn't that ironic? Haha. Okay, so review! Did you like it? Hate it? What should I do next? Well, I won't know until you review! Thanks! It means the WORLD to me to see that y'all care enough to review my stories!**


	6. Hospitalization

Ian P.O.V.

My head ached. Pain shot through my brain. My ears were ringing. I opened my eyes, and the world shifted in and out of focus in a manner that gave me an even bigger headache.

Where was I? The walls were a bleached white, and the bed I was on was unbelievably uncomfortable and stiff. There was an IV tube in my arm, and my whole body had pain coursing through it. How did I end up here?

The world around me slowly came into focus, and I saw a figure leaning over me, one with reddish-brown hair and jade green eyes. She murmured something, but I couldn't process what she was saying. Then, as I looked into her eyes, my memory came flooding back to me.

Someone had hit me on the head and I was knocked unconscious. He somehow knew my name. Wait, my name…oh, yes, Ian- Ian Kabra. I remembered the faint feeling of something repeatedly piercing my skin. A…a…dart gun? My poisonous dart gun! That must be why the IV tube was there- to pump in some kind of anti- poison or something. But, last time I checked, the Lucians were the only ones with any kind of substance to relieve the body of the poison in my dart gun. And we certainly didn't give it out. Huh. Maybe it was something else. But what else could I need? Where was my dart gun, anyway?

And who was my-and the other girl's, the one standing over me-attacker? How _did _he know my name? Did I ever meet him? On second thought, he _did_ seem familiar. In fact, his voice…one of the only voices Lucians had ever feared. But who was he?

Amy P.O.V.

As I leaned over Ian, I peered down at his peaceful face. He didn't look at all dangerous in his sleep. Quite the opposite. He looked like an innocent teen that wouldn't hurt a fly. I wondered what he would have ended up like if the hunt for the 39 clues had never taken place. Would we have still met? I brushed a lock of curly black hair off his forehead.

He opened his eyes, blinking up at me in confusion. It was probably because of the anesthesia they had pumped into him, and the food they were now pumping into him, since he had to undergo surgery to get the poison effectively out of his body. I wondered if he was okay, so I asked, but his only response was to look conflicted.

I took his hand and rubbed it gently. Ian was worlds away, and as he had his thoughts, I started wondering how the assailant knew Ian's name, as I certainly didn't know him. Maybe Ian knew him and he'd done something bad to him. I didn't know, and I couldn't ask Ian, as he wouldn't respond- not yet.

Dan P.O.V.

Nellie came rushing up to me.

"Where's Amy?" She asked worriedly. "I haven't seen her anywhere!"

I looked around. Where _was_ Amy? Last I had seen her, she was running away from Ian, and he was following her. Hmm…

Well, at least Amy was smart enough not to go outside into the New York streets. She could be kidnapped or something! Sure is a good thing Amy would never do that.

"Let's just go to the hotel." I suggested. "She'll probably show, I mean, she _picked _the hotel, so she _must_ know where it is, right?"

Nellie's face fell.

"I guess," she responded quietly. "But if that girl doesn't show..."

She couldn't even think up a working threat! What was wrong?

I shoved the bag of Skittles into my pocket **(AN: I bet you forgot all about the bag of Skittles that led Ian to Amy in the first place! :D)**, what did it matter, anyway? The clue hunt had taught me a few things, after all. I led the way to the exit, picking up my bags on the way. I noticed Amy's engraved suitcase still spinning. Where could she have gone off to without her suitcase? She would never forget her suitcase; it held some of her most precious stuff, things that belonged to our parents. I started to get worried. Where was she?

Ian P.O.V.

I blinked up at the girl-Amy?-whose face was twisted in concern. Was it concern for me? Her forehead bore a faint scar. I vaguely remembered the attacker throwing her into the wall. And I had knocked the others out. But he…he…was unstoppable. At least, so the Lucians believed. But who could be more unstoppable than the Lucians?

A doctor in scrubs walked in, and Amy immediately dropped the hand I wasn't aware she was holding and backed away from my bed. The doctor leaned over me, her eyes following the IV tubes.

"Well," she spoke to Amy directly, like I didn't exist, which I didn't like at all, "I think he looks much better, but he'll have to stay at the hospital for at least two more days."

So _that's_ where I was.

Amy nodded sadly.

"You _can_ pay for this, can't you?"

Suddenly, Amy looked worried. Tears threatened to spill over, and she nodded uncertainly, taking a shaky breath.

"I'll figure something out," she replied.

"Are you his only relative?" The doctor looked skeptical.

"The only immediate one in reach. The other's are probably off sitting on a golden throne, while they know nothing about Ia-Luke. Luke Cabris." She muttered. "Or don't care." She added quietly as an afterthought.

Luke Cabris? Smooth, Amy, smooth.

"Well, Miss Cabris, if that's all, I'll be going now." With that, she left.

Amy nodded, and we were once again alone.

"_Cabris_?!?" I spit out once I had found my voice. "Really?"

Amy looked offended. "Well, Mr. I'm-waaaaay-too-good-to-be-called-Luke-_Cabris_, I only had two seconds to sign your name in! Be thankful you're not Nelson Cobra, that was my first thought. I was too worried about if you'd be okay than what your name should be."

My voice softened. "I'm sorry, Amy, it's just, you know, the drugs they're pumping into me or whatever speaking."

Whoa. It really _was_ the drugs. I just _apologized_! I'm scaring myself.

Amy offered a shy smile. "It's alright. I understand. Though it's not drugs they're pumping into you. It's food."

Oh. Well, then. Maybe it's not the drugs. If Isabel could see me now.

Amy heaved a sigh.

"So," she started bitterly, "Can you afford this? 'Cause I sure as hell can't."

I had the dignity to look ashamed. I really was sorry, and that was the bad part.

"Yes. Just let me call Isabel."

Amy looked troubled.

"Well, that's just the thing. I called her myself, but she wouldn't help. She said you didn't deserve help. That you could do it yourself. 'For goodness sake, he's a Kabra! I brought him up well!' Or maybe she just blew me off because I'm me. Anyway…"

I cringed. Did mother _have _to detest everyone? And I could see that she had hurt Amy. I can imagine how much courage she had to muster to pick up the phone and dial Isabel's number, and then she tells her off so harshly! If I was sorry before, I felt completely wretched now.

"Well, maybe she'll listen to me?" It came out as more of a question.

Amy looked apologetic. "I sure hope so."

She handed me her cell phone, and I quickly dialed Isabel's number. Notice how I didn't comment on how old Amy's phone was? I mean, it's sooo 2009. Oh, crap, I did just comment on how old it was. Well, at least I didn't say it aloud! Or did I? Uh…

I held the phone to my ear. I heard the dial tone, and a second later, I heard Isabel pick up.

"Hello, mum."

"IAN? WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?! WHY, YOU LITTLE-"

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFY! As you can see, I suck at cliffys. Is that how you spell it? Or is it cliffies? IDK. Anyway, how did you like it? Review! Yay! I'll spare you mortals today and not teach you how to review, I trust that you know how. You better... =9! It's licking its lips! Now stop stalling and review!**


End file.
